The Past Always Returns
by Artemis De'Angelo
Summary: Hitomi lives in London and she is getting this dream and someone is calling after her.. What does it mean when Why did she not know about this dead uncle of hers that left money and a huge house for her..? [I can't write summaries!]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction on Escaflowne so please be gentle o.o; This story is about Hitomi, who lives in London in an apartment by herself for 7 years since her father had died when she was 8 and her mother died at giving birth. Soon a man comes and tells her that she had inherited 20 million pounds and a estate in America, moving there she encounters strange things.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne so don't sue me!!! (Although Van is pretty hot wont mind in owning him sometime ^.^;)  
  
** - Dreams  
  
:: - Thoughts  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+»  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a hot night in July; there was no trace of wind to be found to make the night cooler. Flowers were bloomed with an array of colors, shapes, and sizes. Trees whose leaves were as green as the color marker. Even though it was 10 o'clock at night, the city streets were still as busy as ever, just like when the sun was up. Lights everywhere lit up the city making it bright again. Fountains still spraying up water as young lovers sit next to it, holding each other tightly afraid to let go of the ones they love in fear of begin taken from them. This was the city of London.  
  
Off the main and busy roads, down a peaceful street set a huge but beautiful apartment building. A beautiful but old stone road lead up to it, leading in front of the building and expanding into a huge circle that held a huge fountain in the middle and still there was enough room for cars and such to get around it. The walkway leading up to the main entrance was lined with beautiful flowers and shrubs. The apartment building looking to hold over a thousand people, housed one person in particular, a girl was long deep honey brown hair and piercing emerald green eyes. Her name was Hitomi Kanzaki.  
  
That night, Hitomi was in her living room. Earlier that day she had went out to do some shopping with her friend Janet and before she decided to head back home from her long day at the mall, she decided to stop by the closest video store by the apartment building she was living at to see if there was anything good to watch. She ended up finding a few movies that looked good. So, here she was now, curled up into a blanket in her cozy living room watching one of the scary movies that she rented.  
  
Hitomi was so into the movie and when the music started to sound scary, a sudden knock was heard at the front door. The knock scared Hitomi so bad the she felt like she leaped 10 feet off of the couch and her heart was pounding so fast it felt like it would explode. She finally calmed down and leaned over to the glass coffee table, grabbed the remote and pushed the button to pause the movie. She sighed and pulled the blanket off her and pushed herself off of the couch. Walking across the bare hardwood floor, which was very cold on her warm feet, making her walk a bit faster, she finally reached the door. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and looked out the little peephole to see who was knocking, seeing a man in a black suit standing there and she placed her hand on the door to try and get a better look at him, but was startled when he knocked again. She sighed and backed away from the door, opened it some, and looked at the man that was standing there.  
  
The man smiled at her and took off his hat, then nodded his head to her, putting the hat back on. He had long hair and light brown eyes, he kept smiling and nodded to her, his black hat not doing any good on him and just made him look silly. A loud cough interrupted her thoughts and she blinked a few times, feeling a bit weird for staring at him. His smiled widened and he licked his lips and introduced himself to her.  
  
"Hello Miss," he said, the smile still playing on his lips.  
  
"My name is Dryden Fassa. I am looking for a Miss Hitomi Kanzaki. May I ask if she is she in?" He asked in a deep voice, as he wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
"I am she, can I help you, Mr. Fassa?" She stood there looking at him and trying not to stare. Her hand was on the door holding on to it, as if she was waiting for him to do or say something wrong so she could shut the door in his face.  
  
"Oh yes, I am here to deliver something to you. " He said and then pulled a big yellow envelope from the inside of his coat and held it out to her so she could take it from him.  
  
Hitomi looked at the envelope and blinked, wondering what was inside of it but then taking it from his grasp. Her fingers ran along the paper of the envelope and she pulled up the two pieces of metal that opened the flap, and she pulled it open. She saw many papers in the envelope and wondered what they were for. She closed it back up and then looked back up at him and asked, "What's this?" somewhat confused, looking up at him.  
  
He brought his hand to his mouth and coughed to clear his throat once again, and then he said, "This is your part of your Great Uncle, William Blood's will."  
  
"Great Uncle.?" She asked in more confusion than she already was in from seeing all of those papers.  
  
"Yes, William Blood was your father's uncle. Thirty days ago your Great Uncle William Blood died, and since you are the only living relative to this day, all his possessions now belong to you. As you will see, he has it written in his will."  
  
She looked at him still confused but now a bit shocked. She nodded her head and moved aside to let him in. He thanked her and stepped inside her apartment, taking his hat off and setting it down on the couch, then taking a seat next to it. He looked around at the room he was in and hummed. It wasn't a bad place actually for an apartment; it was cozy and had over- stuffed white chairs that made the room look even cozier. Hitomi walked into the room behind him and set the envelope down on the glass coffee table. Before she took a seat across from him she looked over at him and asked if he would like anything to drink. He shook his head but smiled at her and said "No thank you, Miss." She nodded and sat down across from him.  
  
Hitomi reached over to the coffee table and picked up the envelope, then opened it once again. She pulled out all the papers and set them down on the table, then grabbed one and started to read it. Dryden looked at her and watched her read the will of the man calmed to be her great uncle. He cleared his throat and began to talk.  
  
"Miss, William Blood has left you over 20 million pounds and his whole estate in America."  
  
Hitomi looked up at him from the paper in her hand that she was reading.  
  
"America? Where in America?"  
  
"Louisiana. the city where the estate is located is called New Orleans. It's a very large home. Your great uncle had a great plantation back in the old days. He and his children always brought the food home." He said as he licked his dry lips looking at her.  
  
Hitomi then spoke up. "How come I never knew about this great uncle of mine?"  
  
Dryden looked at her, thinking she was getting too nosey for business that wasn't even hers.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but I don't know why. Here is your plane ticket for tomorrow afternoon to take you to your new home." He set the ticket on the table and put his hat back on.  
  
"There will be people here in the morning to pack up your things for you, and you have already been signed into a school there. Good night miss."  
  
He walked to the door and opened it, walked out and closed it behind him. Hitomi sighed and leaned back into the couch and looked at the ticket on the table.  
  
"Hitomi... come... come home..." Came a raspy whisper from out of nowhere.  
  
Hitomi jerked her head up at the noise. The raspy whisper came back and said the same thing again.  
  
"Hitomi.come.come home."  
  
Her eyes moved towards the ticket. Hitomi got up and turned off the lights and walked to her room for the night.  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+»  
  
So? What do you think of my story so far? Sound good? Review please!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Escaflowne!  
  
Review please!! ^.^;  
  
** - Dream  
  
:: - Thoughts  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+»  
  
Chapter 2  
  
All her things were now stored in a moving truck. She looked back at  
  
her home. She had lived here since she was 8 years old. After her father  
  
had died. She sniffed and smiled at all the memories she had of this  
  
apartment.  
  
Hitomi came out of her memories when her eyes fell upon the plane  
  
ticket.  
  
"Come home. Hitomi."  
  
She walked over to the table and picked up the ticket and walked  
  
outside and closed the door, and walked down the stairs to the cab that was waiting, to take her to the airport.  
  
Hitomi opened the cab door and got in, the man closed the door and  
  
walked around the car, got into the drivers seat and started to drive  
  
off. Hitomi closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her hands holding  
  
tightly onto the ticket.  
  
*She was walking down an old alley. no one was around. The wind hummed and blew her long honey brown hair around. She tightened her grip on her old Victorian style dress and looked around as she started running. Her deep green eyes watched everything she passed. She saw a shadow of  
  
someone. She started running faster to get to it before it disappeared. When she was almost in front of the shadow someone jumped out of the shadows and grabbed her. *  
  
Hitomi jerked awake from her sleep, finding the cab driver shaking her, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Miss.Miss.wake up Miss. You're at the airport now." He said and stopped shaking her when he saw her open her eyes.  
  
She looked at him and wondered what he was doing and then recalled her dream. She was dreaming that someone had grabbed her because the driver was trying to wake her up because she was at the airport.  
  
"Oh dear. I am so sorry sir," she said as she got out of the cab.  
  
The driver smiled and handed her bags to her. She thanked him and took her bags and looked up at the airport.  
  
"You better hurry Miss, or you'll miss your flight" he said to her, putting his arm out in a way of telling her that she better start running.  
  
Hitomi smiled at him and thanked him again, then took off running into the airport with her bags in her hands. As she entered the airport, Hitomi saw where she was supposed to get on the plane. She ran over to the lady at the desk as she called out over the P.A. system.  
  
"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 1-80 TO NEW ORLEANS."  
  
In the shadows a pair of yellow eyes watched Hitomi hand her bags in to the lady to be put on the plane and hand in the ticket. She nodded her head and started walking through the door, which led to the plane. Two men came to the door and pulled it closed and locked it.  
  
The eyes closed for awhile and it whispered, ".... Hitomi." The voice was dark sounding and deep, but it was manly.  
  
The eyes opened again but soon disappeared as Hitomi's flight took to the sky.  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+»  
  
O.O... well.. theres chapter 2.. hope you enjoyed it.. Sorry it wasn't much..  
  
Read and Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne!  
  
** - Dreams :: - Thoughts  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+»  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*She was walking down the same alley as before. The same wind hums and blew her long honey brown hair about. Her grip tightens on her dress because she was running to someone. She sees him, she runs faster. A hand comes out of the shadows and grabs her. She screams and tries to get away. The man she was running to starts to walk towards her. She hears a whisper in her ear from the man who grabs her.  
  
"No Hitomi.." *  
  
Hitomi woke up with a start. The same dream again, but what does it mean? She placed her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. She turned her head to the window, the land was so far down but she could still see little details and puffy clouds floating around in the sky and being cut by the plane so it can pass through. Nothing but clouds for endless miles. She turned her head back to looked around the plane. She hated being on planes, especially a moving one. It gave her the wiggs.  
  
She felt a hand on her leg. She looked down and saw the hand. Her eyes traced up the muscular arm and met with a very sexy body and face. She blushed as he caught her wandering eyes. He smiled and spoke.  
  
"Don't be afraid Miss, the plane is going to be landing in a few hours." His voice was deep, making him sound older than he looked. "First time on a plane huh?" He smiled and grabbed her hand, holding it in his. "Don't be afraid. It's always scary at first."  
  
She smiled at him and looked down at their hands, then back up to his face and said, "Thanks." "Hey, it's no problem. By the way my name is Allen, what's yours?" "Mines Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki," she kept smiling and blushed some. "Sweet name."  
  
She nodded and blushed more. They sat there talking all through the flight. During their conversation Hitomi found herself attracted to Allen They were both going to Louisiana. He lived there and he and some friends of his went to England for Spring Break. She told him about why she was going to America and everything in between; bout her mother dying while giving birth to her and her father dying in a freak accident when she was 8 years old. He seemed so interested in knowing things about her. He was the best listener she ever knew.  
  
Hitomi felt some kind of connection to Allen. She felt like she could sit there with him and tell him anything, but something was bothering her. It was something about his voice, she could swears she had heard it somewhere before.  
  
She shook her head. "So Allen, where in Louisiana do you live?" she asked, trying to get her mind out of trying to place his voice.  
  
He smiled at her and answered her question. "New Orleans." "REALLY??!!" she asked, as her heart almost jumped out of her chest.  
  
Allen looked at her and laughed as everyone on the plane turned to look over at them. Hitomi shut her mouth and blushed heavily.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered, putting her head down.  
  
Allen smiled and moved his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to face his face, and he kissed her. Hitomi's eyes almost got as big as melons. Allen moved back, breaking the kiss.  
  
"W-what was that for?" Hitomi asked as she came out of her daze.  
  
He smiled and licked his lips. "Because I wanted to," he said still smiling. "But anyway, to answer your first question. Yes, really, I live in New Orleans. Now for my question. Why?" he said holding her hand in his again.  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Because, that is where I am moving to."  
  
Allen smiled back at her. "That's great! Maybe you'll be going to my school."  
  
Hitomi kept smiling and nodded, squeezing his hand. "Hopefully."  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+» Chapter 3... sorry it was so short... well.. Read and review please.. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne!  
  
** - Dreams :: - Thoughts  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+»  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The cab ride to her new house was so long, it seemed like she had been sitting in the cab for hours but it was actually only 5 minutes ago when she had got into it and started driving away. Hitomi stared out the window and jumped suddenly when she heard the thunder of an oncoming storm that was approaching. She closed her eyes and thought about the man she slightly fell for back on the plane and she wished that they were going to be going to the same school, and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
*She was back in the alley; the wind blew her long honey brown hair around. Her grip tightens on her dress as she begins running to that man. She sees him, and runs faster to him. A hand comes out and grabs her. She screams and tries to get away. The man was walking towards her. She hears a whisper in her ear from the man who grabbed her.  
  
"No Hitomi.."  
  
She turns and looks at the man that has hold of her and she sees part of his face. His long blonde hair was in a pony tail that was tied at the nape of his neck and it was glimmering in the bit of light that is shining on him and he was wearing an old fashioned looking suit that was navy blue, white, and gold. He smiled at her, kissed her cheek, and turned to look at the man that was walking towards her; she could have sworn it sounded like he had almost hissed. The other man kept walking and the street light shone on him and he was dressed in the same type of suit as the man who was holding her but his was black, red, and white. She could see that his hair was black as the night's sky and his eyes were an eerie looking blue. His mouth opened and he called out to her, she felt drawn to that voice, that familiar voice. She tried to wiggle out of the other man's grasp but he held onto her, not letting her go to the other man. The man called out to her again,  
  
" Come. sweet Hitomi.Come home."*  
  
The cab came to a halt and Hitomi jerked awake. She looked around wondering where she was and then remembered that she was in the cab. The man in the front of the cab turned around and smiled at her, then tapped on the glass that was separating the front seats from the back. She lifted her head up to look at the old face of the cab driver.  
  
"You awake now missy?" He said, his voice sounding very old and horsed.  
  
She nodded and he opened up his door and walked over to the side of the cab and opened her door for her and put his hand out, as to help her out of the cab. She placed her hand in his and got out of the cab. She smiled at him and looked in front of her, the smiling fading as she noticed that there wasn't anything in front of her except some old and broken trees. Hitomi turned back to the cab driver and he was gone and the cab was too, the only thing that was there were her suitcases and her purse. She sighed and went to grab her purse and suitcases, thinking she was going to have to walk she turned around and her mouth gaped open.  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+»  
  
Chapter 4! Whee.. I am getting there ^^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne  
  
** - Dreams :: - Thoughts  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+»  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lush green plants, shrubs, and wild colored flowers filled up the yard and huge trees the sizes for 3 story-houses stood up all around. Butterflies flying around with birds, rabbits scampering around in the lush green grass and the sun shone brightly down on everything that was there. But the one thing that got Hitomi's attention was the huge 3-story-Victorian-style house that had endless green and yellow fields behind it. Hitomi shook her head thinking all of this was in her head but it wasn't. Blinking a few times and noticing that it was all real she reached down for her purse and opened it to pull out a piece of paper that had the address of the house she was supposed to move to on it. She opened it up and read the address, looking up from the paper she read the address that was on the old maple tree. "1678. this can't be it. can it?" Hitomi picked up her bags and started to walk up towards the stone walkway that lead to the front door of the house.  
  
She stepped onto the stones that were planted into the grass and everything went quiet. The wind stopped moving and blowing, the birds stopped chirping, and the small animals stood still. It seemed like everything was watching her and her every move. Hitomi breathed in deeply and slowly took another step. Step after step she went but soon made it to the big wrap around porch that was in front of the house. Placing her hand on the wooden post she pulling herself up on to the porch she turned to look back at everything that was in the yard, but as she stepped on the wooden porch all the animals seemed to be saying something to her. Things were running through her head, sayings of welcomes and a few turn a ways. She shook her head and turned back around, walking to the old oak doors.  
  
The doors were huge and old looking. As she grew closer to them it seemed to look like there were old carvings in it that looked like some kind of old writing that traveled all around the whole doorframe. Hitomi raised her hand up to the door and traced her slender fingers across the smooth wood and cravings, but as she did, the doors opened and an invisible and unheard wind pushed her inside the house and slammed the doors shut behind her and she fell to the floor.  
  
Candles started to light up by themselves throughout the room she was in on either side of her. Hitomi raised her head and turned it to look around the room slowly. Fairly looking hardwood floor shinned against the candlelight making the room look more lit then it was before. Old tapestries hung on the walls with old portraits and old looking chests leaning against the wall to the right of her. Hitomi pushed herself of the floor and dusted herself off. Dust flew from her clothing as she hit her legs and arms to clean off the dirt. Coughing she turned to look around the half lit room, there seemed to be nothing in the room she was in. After a few minutes Hitomi worked up the courage to call out to see if anyone was there. "Heeellllooooo?!" She called out. Waiting a few more minutes and then feeling foolish that she was calling out to see if anyone was there and she knew that there wasn't anyone.  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+» Short! don't hurt me! my mind is having a hard time coming up with things.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne  
  
** - Dreams :: - Thoughts  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+»  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The room seemed to get darker as Hitomi walked about in the huge room she was in. Her breathing was deep and her heart was pounding in her chest as if it was read to jump out of her rib cage. The floor squeaked as she kept on walking and she soon came across a door. Unlike the front door this door was a plain dark cherry wood color and had no makings on it all except for a few scratches around the doorknob and down the side of the door panel. Moving her hand to the knob and grasping hold of it a cold feeling came over her and then she fell to the floor, in a deep sleep.  
  
*She was back in the alley; the wind blew her long honey brown hair around. Her grip tightens on her dress as she begins running to the man that was calling her. She sees him only a few feet away, and starts run to him. The hand came out and grabbed her. She screamed and pushed him to get away. He was walking towards her, reaching out for her. She heard a whisper in her right ear from the man who grabbed her.  
  
"No Hitomi.."  
  
She turns and looks at the man that has hold of her and she sees part of his face. His long blonde hair was in a pony tail that was tied at the nape of his neck and it was glimmering in the bit of light that is shining on him and he was wearing an old fashioned looking suit that was navy blue, white, and gold. He smiled at her, kissed her cheek, and turned to look at the man that was walking towards her; she could have sworn it sounded like he had almost hissed, then she noticed that he looked like the man on the plane she sat with. oh what was his name... The other man kept walking and the street light shone on him and he was dressed in the same type of suit as the man who was holding her but his was black, red, and white. She could see that his hair was black as the night's sky and his eyes were an eerie looking blue. His mouth opened and he called out to her, she felt drawn to that voice, that familiar voice again which she knew she had known her whole life but then again she didn't. She tried to get out of his grasp but he only held her tighter. He called out to her again,  
  
" Come. sweet Hitomi.Come home."  
  
The man holding her looked at him and hissed again. She tried to turn to see his face and when she did, she was shocked beyond shock. Her eyes were as wide as melons and she whispered his name out but it came out in a croak.  
  
"Allen..?"  
  
He smiled at her and nodded, telling her that everything would be all right and that he wouldn't let that monster that thinks he is a man, take her away from him again. Hitomi felt light headed and dizzy and tried to once again move out of his grasp. She didn't know why Allen was in her dream.maybe because she found him attractive and she used his image for the man who was trying to keep her away from danger. But why Allen.*  
  
Moaning she pushed herself off the ground and she shook her head, moving her left hand up to her head and rubbing the side of it gently. Hitomi opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she noticed that she was on the floor and that she had that weird dream again. Pushing her tired body off the floor and standing up on her skinny legs, shaking her head to get the fine light brown hair out of her face, she turned and grabbed the doorknob once again. Hitomi stopped as she grabbed it and shook her head; twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open with her other hand. A gust of wind came through the door and Hitomi moved her arms up to block the wind from her face, her hair flying back but soon fell back down to the middle of her back as the wind stopped.  
  
A low chuckling was heard as the wind stopped, footsteps were heard coming closer to her. Hitomi gulped and called out to the noise.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Her eyes searching around to look to see where that chuckling was coming from she shivered again as it started again but only stopped to answer her back.  
  
"There is here, why you here?" It said, the voice sounding old and heard to make out the words that it was speaking. Hitomi took a step forward and called out to it again.  
  
"My name is Hitomi and I live here now. Why are you in my house?" She was scared out of her mind but she tried to hide it so it didn't come out in her voice.  
  
"Ahh... I am terribly sorry mistress. I didn't know it was you. When did you get back, it has been a long time since you left." Blinking in confusion Hitomi decided to once again continue with the conversation she was having with a voice that had no face or body to it.  
  
"I am sorry, you must be mistaken because this is my first time here. My great uncle.. Umm.. What's his name again."  
  
"William Blood."  
  
"Yes, that's it.. Anyways he died and left this house to me.. Hey!, wait a minute how did you know his name?"  
  
Soon a small but old looking figure came out of the shadows and Hitomi gasped at it. It looked to be a man but his bones showed like he hadn't eaten in years, white hair fell down his shoulders and gray eyes that were so dull and glossy that it looked as if they were made of old fogged glass. He smiled a toothily grin at her, fangs showed as he smiled. Hitomi took a step back only to have the old man step towards her. Hitomi started to panic and she turned around to run away from him only to find that he was right back in front of her again.  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+»  
  
chapter 6! and its abit longer too! Yay! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne  
  
** - Dreams :: - Thoughts  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+»  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Placing a shaky hand on her chest Hitomi shook her head and kept her eyes on the old man as he seemed to be antsy and kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Her heart was pounding and her mind went blank, he tilted his head towards her and then motioned it backwards towards a door that appeared right behind him. Hitomi seemed to understand what he wanted but she didn't understand how she knew that he wanted her to follow him but in her head her mind ran wild with her. Pictures of herself when she walks through that door she falls into a deep well and it seems never ending or a huge monster something on the sort of a huge dragon that was waiting for her to make her extra crispy and charcoaled flavor.  
  
Shaking her head from her wild thoughts she decided to follow this little old man in a door that appeared out of nowhere behind him. The door squeaked as it slowly opened to show only the darkness on the other side. The old man held out his hand to her for her to take. Looking at his old, wrinkly hand that had a few white hairs and a mole on it, she reluctantly placed her hand into his own. His old bony fingers wrapped around her hand and he gently pulled her with himself into the room that was behind the door.  
  
A few candles lit up as they entered the room and to Hitomi's relief, there wasn't a deep endless well or a dragon waiting for her. The door slowly closed behind her with a soft click, the door was shut. Hitomi looked around the room she was now in but was only to be pulled forward by the old man. They were in a long corridor and there were cobwebs all over the place, as she was being pulled down the corridor Hitomi kept trying to look at her surroundings the best that she could. The grip on her hand felt stronger and the old mans hand soon had no wrinkles, looking up Hitomi gasped at what she was seeing. The old man was growing taller and his pale skin turned a bit darker but not too much, his hair stayed that same length but started to turn a shade of gray-blue. Moving her free hand up to her mouth her eyes moved from the man to the floor. The wooden floors seemed to brighten and started to look as if they were only brand new, the walls turned a deep crimson red colored and the tapestries on the walls seemed to stitch themselves back together and the dull color came back. Old portraits of people from what seemed to be from the 17th or 18th century appeared from the old frames that were turning a shinny gold and moved back to hanging in its upright position.  
  
The man came to a sudden stop and turned around to face her, his eyes a shade of gray-blue like his hair but duller. He smiled at her but this time it wasn't a toothy smile as it was before, for her had all his teeth and they were a pearly white color and 2 sharp fangs coming from the front of his mouth. Moving his hand before her as to direct her to something that was behind him. She moved her hand down to her thigh to itch her thigh and found that she was no longer wearing her pants, looking down at herself she noticed she was in a old Victorian style dress. but not any dress, the one from the dreams that she had be having dreams. Gasping out as she stared down at the dress that covered her body, she stopped in her tracks and ran her hands over the material of the dress, her head feeling light and she blinked a few times and turned to face the now young man who looked to be in his late twenties but only to find that he was no where in site. Looking back down at herself she saw that she was back in her normal clothing. Her gaze lifting up to where the door was only to find that it had also disappeared along with the man and the dress. Moving her hand up to her forhead and slightly rubbing it with the ends of her fingers, she sighed and decided to make her way back to the front of the house if it was even possible to wait and watch for the moving truck to bring her things. As she turned around and started to walk away a pair of yellow eyes popped out from the shadow in the corner of the room and then disappeared as the room started to fill with light as Hitomi found a window and opened the dark curtins to let some sun in before she walked out.  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+» Chapter 7 is now up and running o.o;; 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it has taken me a long time to start up writing again, I have been very busy with school ending for the summer and all that but I am back and I am going to write more. ^_^ Ooh, and thank you to those who reviewed ^_^ I hope you like the next chapters.  
  
** - Dreams  
  
:: - Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+»  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The sun shone brightly as Hitomi walked up the stairs to reach the doors of her new school. Stopping at the top of the stairs she watched as students walked by talking, skateboarding, and everything else the normal high school student does before class begins. Tilting her head up to take in the view of the school, she sighed and shook her head. :: just like any other school.:: She thought as she made her way through the crowd of people and passed the doors as the bell rang, telling the students school has now started and soon the hallway was packed, more people talking and lockers being opened and slammed shut could be heard.  
  
Slowly making her way through the hallway Hitomi soon found her face smashed up against a chest. Blinking and taking a few steps back and looking up to the face of the person she ran into, her heart skipping a beat as she was met with a pair of blue eyes and long blonde hair.  
  
"I'm. I'm so sorry.. I wasn't looking where I was going.. Please forgive me!" She stuttered out, feeling a bit stupid for not looking where she was going.  
  
The person looked down at her, about to give out a yell until he noticed her deep green eyes and then remembered whom she was.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes.?" She blinked in confusion at how someone would already know her name when she hasn't even been in his school for 10 minutes.  
  
"Its me, Allen. from the plane."  
  
Gasping and blushing a bit in embarrassment, her eyes wandered over his body and face and soon resting on his eyes and she smiled. Sure enough, it was Allen.  
  
"Oh my god. it is you!" She screamed out a little too happily and jumped up to hug him. Both blushing badly she let go of him and took a few steps back to straightened out her shirt and gain her footing once again as Allen did the same.  
  
"Sorry." She said sheepishly, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.  
  
Allen just smiled at her and moved his hand out but soon stopped as a loud voice was heard through the crowd of people in the hallway, shouting Allen's name out. He just let out a long sigh and moved his head to looked down at the floor, his hand moving up to cover his face slightly with slight embarrassment as a blonde haired girl came bouncing out of the middle of the crowd and right over to Allen, wrapping her arms around his waist and going into a giggling fit.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking all over this dammed school for you!" She said loudly, with a big smile on her face. Turning some to look at Hitomi who had raised her hand up to her chest looking as if all this confused her. The blonde just rolled her eyes a bit at her and turned her head back towards Allen, ignored her as she went back to talking and smiling.  
  
:: Oh. he has a girlfriend. didn't know that. She is way prettier than me anyways. What am I talking about!? ::  
  
Shaking her head slightly and dropping her hand from her chest, she looked down at the floor for a minute and then looked up at she heard Allen clear his throat to get her attention and also Millernas.  
  
"Sorry Millerna. Oh! Umm. Millerna, this is Hitomi Kanzaki. She is new here to this school." He said, moving his left hand down, placing it on the small of her back, looking at her and smiling somewhat. "Uh... Millerna. why don't you get to know Hitomi better. You know. show her around and stuff." Slightly pushing Millerna forward, towards Hitomi and turning around, taking a fast stride to get away from her as fast as possible without her noticing.  
  
Sighing Millerna looked at Hitomi and tilted her head some, a few strands of blonde hair falling into her face. Pushing her lips together she blows the hair out of her face and looks at her frustrated.  
  
"Do you not know how to dress in style these days?" She said, a small smile forming on her lips as Hitomi looked down at her clothing and blushed. Just having moved here she wasn't able to go shopping or anything so she wore a pair of old blue jeans and a white shirt and a pair of old tennis shoes.  
  
"Guess not. Come on. I'll show you to the office so you can get your things and that." Millerna smiled a bit more and placed her hand on Hitomi's shoulder and gave her a push forward to make her start walking down the hallway as she followed and moved up next to her side and started up a conversation with her.  
  
By the time lunch came around, Hitomi already had homework and new friends. She was happy at that, and besides the homework did give her something to do when she gets home so she doesn't end up seeing things again. Sighing and taking a drink of her coke a girl was red hair that fell a bit passed her shoulders came up to the table she was sitting at and smiled at her.  
  
"Can I sit here?" She asked, holding her tray of food in her hands.  
  
Hitomi smiled at her and nodded, reaching over the table and moving her books aside for her to sit and have room for her tray.  
  
Setting her things down on the table she smiled again at Hitomi and she put her hand out towards her.  
  
"My name is Yukari, Yukari Uchidna."  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
"So, you must be new here because I haven't seen you around before."  
  
Hitomi nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I am new here. I just moved here from England."  
  
"Really?! Ooh wow! What's it like in England?" Her face was all smiles now, wanting to get to know what England looked like and also because she made a new friend and Hitomi seemed just like her and not like the rest of the students that were stuck up.  
  
Giggling Hitomi told Yukari all about her home back in England, the top spots and such. Yukari a bunch of smiles through it all and even made a few jokes to make Hitomi happy again when she told her about her parents dying. By the end, the bell rang and the two girls stood up, still talking as they walked to class together, giggling and smiling all the way.  
  
«+°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°*°+·º*º·+°+»  
  
Phew! I think I am getting lazy.. hopefully.. sometime soon I will post the next chapter.. and don't worry all you Van fans! He will be appearing soon! and he already has appeared.. should have paid more attention to the last chapters ^^ ::runs away from the angry mob:: 


End file.
